


Third Time’s the Charm

by AmarieMelody



Category: Batman (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-binary!Jason Todd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Skunkstripe Bros, Smut, Trans!Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarieMelody/pseuds/AmarieMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Robbie and Jason's third round of lovemaking and it couldn't be any better. </p><p>Just shameless smut. PWP. Lovey, dovey fluffy ending, too.</p><p>Also note that Jason is trans and non-binary in this fic. Enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time’s the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Whew! So this has been sitting in my damn jump drive file since _forever_. I wrote this a good long while ago for LSR and, until now, no one has read it except for her. Love you and happy holidays, darling! ;) 
> 
> I certainly do enjoy writing (and reading!) smut. But I can also be shy about it. There will be times when I'm writing it and I'll have to look away from the screen for a while as I'm typing shit out on the keyboard because I'm like, "Oh my goodness! Such shamelessness here! What even am I doing?!" And then it's...almost impossible for me to go back and read my smut because your fic is your baby and going back to read the smut scene(s) is like, "Oh yeah. Now we gotta have the sex talk. Hand me a drink, please." 
> 
> Is anyone else like this? I'm so like this. 
> 
> But either way, have some merry-merry smut for the holidays, dears! May you be happy, safe and content this holiday season and all year 'round! Much love! :D

It’s their third time tonight. 

Robbie hisses through his teeth as he slowly pushes the purpled head of his erection just past Jason’s slick, swollen folds. His boyfriend is so _tight_ t and so _hot_ and so, so, so _wet_. So impossibly wet with both their fluids. The molten liquid of Jason’s vagina soothes the raw throbbing of Robbie’s cock just as much as it worsens it. He nearly loses it altogether at the feel, but he hasn’t ruined shit for his lover tonight yet and he’s not about to start. Fuck, they haven’t even turned the light off in all this time. 

The air is hot and musky with their combined scents. Their sexes, their sweat, it’s all there in the air of Robbie’s bedroom. He rocks just a little into Jason, just tiny testing little rocks to make sure it’s still okay. Jason spreads his legs even wider and the absolute rapture on his face all but makes Robbie go out of his mind. But he keeps his hips right in the range that they’re at-just a little rocking. Just a little bit-

Jason growls and digs his fingers into Robbie’s biceps. “Not…goddamn… _glass_ , you fucker… _ahhh_ …”

Robbie growls right back and only gives Jason a few more centimeters. Careful-he has to be careful. He glares down at the man he loves even as his muscles tremble in his skin. “ _Shut. Up_.” 

With another growl, Jason cants his hips upwards, attempting to take Robbie in even deeper. “ _Fuck. Up._ ” 

Jason swears this is the last fucking time he ever lets Robbie on top. From now on, the bastard is getting ridden into the mattress like their first time tonight. It’s gotta be done because Jason is fucking losing his mind. Having a gentle and considerate lover wasn’t supposed to be so damned frustrating, was it? 

Robbie feels so fucking _good_ , though. They’ve both lost count of how many times they’ve done this overall, but it never gets tired. Never gets old. Never even gets close to any of that kind of shit. Robbie stretches and stretches him so, so good. If he concentrates hard enough through the pleasure, he can feel that powerful artery in Robbie’s engorged cock pulsing against his walls. That shit always makes him even wetter. 

A satisfying series of _squelches_ sound between them as Robbie finally gets that cock halfway inside. Both men moan low and deep as Robbie stays in place and rocks just a little harder. A fresh sheen of sweat coats Robbie’s dark olive skin. His moans become louder as his hips piston deeper into Jason’s body. He just needs a few more minutes to make absolutely sure. Two at most. But his boyfriend’s walls are clenching and closing sporadically around his shaft. Now all he can think about is their foreplay, before the first round, when those walls were entrapping his tongue in the same manner. And while his tongue was entrapped and Jason was silently screaming above him, his mouth and throat were being flooded with the other man’s gushing fluids. When Robbie came up for much-needed air, he couldn’t help but drag his sore tongue up that still-throbbing clitoris, earning him a less-silent scream muffled by a pillow in the process. 

The images of the recent memories combine with the Jason that’s currently right below him. 

Robbie slams home. 

Jason grits his teeth and slams his lips together in an effort to keep Gabe from hearing his pleasured scream. At the same time, his body bucks upwards and his legs spread as wide as they can go. He’s blissfully fucking full of Robbie for the third time, stretched to the limit and he won’t have it any other way. His hands-his sweaty, trembling hands-grip the powerful litheness of Robbie’s shoulders. 

“‘Bout… _urghh_ …fuckin’…time…” Jason grunts as he’s plowed into good and proper. He lifts his hips to meet each and every thrust, wanting to make it count. Wanting to make it all count. 

His boyfriend tries to smile at him teasingly, but all Robbie can manage is a grimace of ecstasy. He braces his hands on either side of Jason’s head and goes harder, earning him fingernails dug deeply into his shoulders. The minor pain shoots surges straight to his cock and balls, making his shaft throb even harder and his balls draw up even closer against his body. 

The old bedframe creaks and softly thumps the wall to the rhythm of their fucking. It’s the most pleasurable torture anyone could imagine; they have to stay as quiet as possible so as not to wake Gabe while their bodies are screaming and barreling headlong towards another mind-numbing release. They only let out a few grunts. Gasps. Whimpers. Curses. Never any crying out or screaming-there’s only thin walls and the bathroom between their bedroom and Gabe’s. 

Gotta be quiet. So, so fuckin’ quiet. 

Not that it’s any easier now than it was the first time. Or the second. 

Robbie can barely comprehend the beauty that’s below him. It’s taken a long, long time for them to get here, for Jason to even come out to him a beings transgender. It had taken even more time for Robbie to convince his boyfriend that there was no rush and that they never, ever had to have sex or anything beyond simple cuddling and kissing if that’s what Jason wanted. But Jason wanted to make love with Robbie, to be sexually intimate with Robbie in bed. And so it was about three months later when they had their first time. It took all night for them to reach climax and it had been one of the most incredible nights of their lives to date. 

And now Jason is underneath him, beautiful and receptive. His breasts bounce with each thrust. The usually-pink areolas and nipples are flushed red. They’re hard and puckered with arousal and wet with Robbie’s saliva from when he suckled them to the dark rosy point they are now. His usually pale skin is flushed and shiny in the warm light of the lamp with sweat. Little beads slide sideways on his forehead as their hips speed up. Every last one of his muscles are drawing tighter and tighter as his body climbs closer and closer to climax. All that star-streaked black hair is either plastered to his forehead with sweat or constantly mussed against the pillow as his body is pushed up and down, up and down again on the bed. 

Those emerald eyes are sparkling and star-bursting with pleasure and wide open as they take in his lover above him, thrusting deeply into him. His lips are nearly as red as his nipples, moist, plump and kiss-bruised. They stay parted to allow him to breathe, entrancing Robbie’s gaze. His slight five o’clock shadow frames them and Robbie’s gotten some burn on his cheeks from nuzzling that scruff more than once tonight. 

And Robbie is beautiful to Jason. So, so impossibly beautiful and Jason will never understand how he got so fucking lucky. How he could ever deserve such a human that’s beautiful inside and out, he’ll never know. But Robbie is here and he wants him and he loves him and he’s making love to him. He’s braced atop Jason’s body, bracketing him with his arms on either side of his head and filling him up deliciously between his thighs. Tiny, infrequent drops of his sweat hotly roll and drip onto Jason’s body, causing mini orgasms to quake through his vagina with each small splash onto his overheated skin. 

His dark brown hair, too, is plastered to his forehead with sweat and shiny as all fuck. The muscles under all that bronze skin are strung and poised for release just as much as Jason’s. As he makes love to the other man, the muscles of his back roil and recoil over and over again. Up and down, up and down. His lower back clenches and releases, then sends the wave to his upper back. Finally, it roils up to his shoulders, where Jason’s hands are firmly planted. Those dark brown eyes are glittering and afire, focused with the intent of mutual pleasure with his lover. His lower lip-just as plump and kiss bruised as the man’s below him-is caught between his teeth as he thrusts. 

Then Robbie gets the bright idea to readjust his angle and the head of his cock going even deeper and is hitting that secret, spongy spot in Jason’s vagina. At the new angle, they both grit their teeth against crying out. Robbie nearly collapses onto his boyfriend’s body as he’s squeezed tighter than ever, almost as tight as if Jason just climaxed. Jason’s back arches up from the bed and his legs jack up to wrap tightly around Robbie’s back. His rock-hard clitoris catches on fucking fire and throbs as the blood surges each time his boyfriend’s cock catches its legs on the up-thrust. He gushes even more fluid, allowing more lubrication and able to propel them to thrust against each other even faster and harder. 

The bed creaks and thumps just a little harder to their stronger movements. Robbie’s teeth let go of his bottom lip and he breathes out harshly, his every muscle straining to make sure Jason finishes before he does. He slows down for all of three seconds to hook an arm under one of Jason’s knees, stretching his leg up. He slams home again, going even deeper and harder and Jason pulls his head down for one of the hottest, messiest kisses they’ve ever shared. They’re more tongue and teeth and breath than they are lips. 

They keep their louder cries and growls in-between their lips as they rush to completion. It doesn’t matter that they can’t find purchase on their sweat-slicked bodies-their hands grapple and grope for every part they can find on the other anyway. 

Jason can feel it coming on. His body is convulsing harder and harder around Robbie’s. He can feel all that fire centering in his clit, flushing it with more and more blood, if such a thing were possible. He smashes his lips even harder against Robbie’s, where’s he’s met with even equal fervor. 

He digs his nails deep into Robbie’s shoulders as his body comes apart. White stars burst behind his eyes as his vagina clamps down hard on Robbie’s shaft and his fluids gush all over again, further soaking both Robbie and the bed sheet beneath them. Desperately, he tears his mouth away from the other man’s and rests his forehead against his as his sucks in wild, sporadic gasps of air while his body convulses and contorts. His eyes clench shut, a tear leaking out at the intensity of his pleasure. 

Robbie is out of his mind. Jason’s orgasm is thrice as hot and thrice as tight than the last few times. His shaft is caught in such tight velvet vice that it’s all he can do to rock inside of him. He swears that the blood loss from the rest of his body going to his cock and balls is making him hallucinate that Jason’s vagina is being melded to him, it’s so hot. Searing.

He can only rock inside that molten vise about less than half a dozen times before he’s coming apart too. Robbie quickly buries his face in Jason’s straining neck as his cock shoots cum like a rocket blasting into space- _bang, bang, bang_ -into Jason. Open-mouthed, he struggles to get air as the world tilts and spins. A shaking hand comes up to tightly grip his lover’s slick hair and the other grips Jason’s leg tighter as his balls finish emptying themselves. He ends up overflowing Jason once again, his seed mingling with the other man’s discharge on their thighs, stomach and the bed sheets below them. Thank goodness for copper IUDs. 

They both pant heavily and loudly when they’re done. Robbie’s cock shrinks and softens, the blood leaving his balls; Jason’s vaginal muscles release their vice, the blood slowly leaving his clit. Though his muscles tremble in his skin, Robbie takes care to gently let Jason’s leg back down onto the abused mattress. He slips his arm back out from under his knee and lays it wherever. In the back of his exhausted mind, he thinks that he should maybe pull out and roll over to allow his boyfriend some breathing room. 

He tries to do just this, but Jason holds him fast. Jason’s voice is somehow both breathy and guttural. “Shh…n-no.” 

Robbie nods tiredly against his collarbone. “‘S okay.” 

“S-sorry…by the…way…” Jason slowly pulls his nails out of Robbie’s shoulders. He’s grateful to find no red, just deep indents in the bronze muscle. 

Robbie barely feels the blunt nails leaving his shoulders, but he can feel his hand still holding a fistful of Jason’s hair. “Yeah…m’too.” He pulls his hand away, only to find that a few silver strands come away with it. “Aww _fuck_ , babe…” 

But Jason only snickers, making his ample chest rumble pleasantly against Robbie. He gets some feeling back into his arms and uses that to gently rub Robbie’s sweat-soaked back, letting him know that it’s alright. It’s more than alright. Robbie breathes a little more deeply at the soothing rhythm of his boyfriend’s hands. 

They lie still and quiet now, the bed no longer creaking and their breaths no longer panting. The sweat on their bodies would evaporate and cool faster if they pulled away from each other, but they want to stay close. Where the air in Robbie’s bedroom was musky before, it is now heavy and pungent. It’s sticky down in the lower parts of their bodies and the bed sheets will need to be washed first thing in the morning, but either man could give a shit. Endorphins crackle and pop in Robbie and Jason’s brains as post-coital pleasure overtakes them once again. 

A little more feeling comes back into their bodies. Robbie turns his head just slightly to trail languid, wet kisses along Jason’s collarbone, neck and stubble-covered jaw. One hand gently traces some of Jason’s many, many scars on his chest and arm. Eventually his lips follow his hand. He occasionally can’t help but flick out his tongue to taste skin that’s salty from drying sweat here and there. 

Jason moans and arches his neck back to allow Robbie more access. All the access as he wants. He lifts one hand from Robbie’s cooling back to gently scrape his fingernails along his scalp. The other hand goes down to squeeze that delectable ass that still has a few of little crescent-shaped indents in the taut flesh from their second round. 

Neither one of them know how long they do this. Softly kissing and petting and caressing each other. Drinking in the other’s close presence. Trying not to cry like a bunch of dumbasses because of the intimacy they’re capable of sharing and enjoying. It’s nearing one o’clock in the morning and they’re just now about to fall asleep. Robbie is still lying atop Jason and neither one worry too much about Gabe waking up in the morning and finding them like this-he’s glimpsed them like this before. He’s just never seen them in the act, which would be beyond mortifying and probably put a stop to their sex lives and sex drives period. 

But naw, this right here is just fine. 

Their soft, light movements on the other’s body stops until they’re both completely still and ready for sleep. Both are too tired to bother reaching up and turning off the lamp; they’re lucky that Robbie’s comforter manages to still stay draped over them, even during all their fucking. 

Robbie’s eyes are getting heavier and heavier by the second. He lifts his head just a little so that his mouth is right beside Jason’s ear. He whispers, “I love you.” 

There’s a hitch in Jason’s otherwise-slow breathing. His arms move back to encircle Robbie in a tight embrace. He turns his head to bury his nose and mouth in Robbie’s dark-brown hair. It might be Robbie’s exhausted mind imagining it, but he could swear that there’s a new tremble in Jason’s muscles. Jason says nothing for a long, long time. Just lies there, holding Robbie tight and secure in the cradle of his body. 

Robbie is nearly asleep when Jason’s deep voice rumbles in his ear. 

“I love you more.”


End file.
